A Knock at the Door
by dylanpidge
Summary: Izuku catches a cold. Who's going to take care of him? A drunk Bakugou, of course.


Izuku's Saturday started off terrible. As soon as he sat up in bed he felt like his head was run over by a train. Suddenly, Izuku sneezed three times in succession. Blowing his nose on a tissue, Izuku mentally sighed. Great, he had caught a cold. Luckily it was the weekend, so Izuku was able to fall back asleep quickly.

Some time later, Izuku was woken up by knocking at his door. Getting up, he felt like his limbs were moving through honey as he opened the door—coming face to face with Kirishima. The boy's hand was raised to knock but he lowered it quickly at the sight of Izuku.

"Midoriya! What's wrong? You look like shit," Kirishima commented unabashedly. He brought up a hand to Izuku's forehead. "And you're burning up! Get dressed, I'm taking you to Recovery Girl."

Izuku only rubbed at his temples. "No I'm fine, really. It's just a cold. Anyways, Recovery Girl isn't here on the weekends. Don't worry, Kirishima, I'm going to take it easy for the rest of the day and take lots of medicine. If I'm still not feeling well by Monday I'll go to Recovery Girl. I promise. Why did you knock on my door in the first place? Is something wrong?"

Kirishima still looked unsure but after a moment he seemed to give up. Izuku let out a breath. While he did feel sick, he didn't want to worry any of his friends. As long as he stayed in his room all day he shouldn't bother anybody.

"Nothing's wrong. A few of us were thinking of throwing a party tonight. Sero was able to smuggle in some alcohol, so I was inviting you to join us. But now you're not allowed. A manly person knows how to party, but they also know when it's important to rest. And you, Midoriya-kun, need to rest."

Izuku laughed and then hid a wince as the pounding in his head intensified."Maybe you're right. I'm going back to bed. Have fun tonight."

With that, Izuku closed the door and rummaged around for some cold medicine. Luckily, Midoriya Inko is a saint so Izuku was easily able to find it in the things they packed. After downing a couple of pills, Izuku crawled back to bed and into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Izuku woke next to a timid knocking at his door. Groaning, Izuku stood up and made his way towards the door. While the medication had definitely helped, he was nowhere towards feeling 100%. Opening the door, Izuku found Uraraka waiting patiently waiting outside.

Once she saw him, her eyes lit up with worry, "Oh Deku, how are you feeling? I heard from Kirishima you were sick so we've tried not to disturb you. But I haven't seen you all day so you must not have eaten. Here, I brought you dinner. You have to keep up your energy!"

Izuku hesitantly took the bowl from Uraraka, feeling a grumbling in his stomach at the sight of it. It was katsudon, Izuku's favorite. What time was it anyway? How long was he asleep? Who made this food?

"It's almost 6 now, so you've been asleep for a while. And it's the craziest thing. Bakugou, of all people, made dinner tonight. He kicked us all out of the kitchen and made dinner all himself."

Izuku could feel his jaw drop. Kacchan had made dinner? Did he remember that this was Izuku's comfort food? Impossible. If he did know, he would have made something different. It was just a fluke.

Uraraka clapped her hands together once, "Enjoy the meal Deku. It turns out Bakugou is a great cook so you'll definitely like it."

Izuku could only nod his head numbly as Uraraka left. Closing the door behind him, Izuku sat down to enjoy the steaming katsudon in front of him.

It was delicious.

* * *

It was around 10 when the music started. Izuku had been watching hero battle videos when he felt the bass thrumming under his bed. The party must have started, then. Izuku glance forlornly at the door. It would have been nice to hang out with everyone but he couldn't go ten minutes without sneezing. To cheer himself up, Izuku loaded the new hero documentary on his laptop.

Two hours later, there was a pounding at Izuku's door. At first, the pounding was drowned out by his headphones, but soon Izuku could hear it easily. Before Izuku could even get out of bed, he heard a loud explosion—and then his door fell to the ground a loud thump.

Standing in the now empty doorway was…"Kacchan?" Izuku questioned, standing up abruptly. Why was Kacchan here? Did Izuku do something wrong without realizing? Why else would he knock down his door?

"Shut the fuck up with your stupid ass mumbling, Deku."

There was a slight slur to his words and that's when Izuku took a closer look at him. He was definitely drunk. Kacchan's eyes were glassy and he was using one hand to steady himself in the door frame. In his other hand, he was holding an All Might blanket as well as a steaming mug of hot chocolate, going by the smell.

Kacchan stuck his hand out with the mug in it. "Here, drink this and feel better. And take this blanket. It's fuzzy."

To prove his point, Kacchan rubbed the blanket on Izuku's face before abruptly standing back. He looked around Izuku's room before making his way over to his bed and laying down.

"Kacchan, you're going to get sick. M-Maybe you should get up—"

"Don't fucking wanna."

His tone, while slurred, was resolute. Izuku sighed. You couldn't make Kacchan do something he didn't want to. Izuku timidly took a seat at his desk and started sipping at the hot chocolate. He unconsciously started smiling. Mm, that was good. Looking over at Kacchan, Izuku found him staring at him with intense red eyes.

"You're so fucking cute," Kacchan announced. Izuku had to stop himself from choking on a mouthful of hot chocolate.

Sure, Izuku had been called cute before. Almost all everyone in the class has called him cute at some point. Everyone except Kacchan, not that Izuku ever expected him to. Their volatile relationship had simmered down over the years but nothing could prepare Izuku for those words coming out of Kacchan's mouth. Blushing furiously, Izuku tried to come up with a reply. Before he could, Kacchan beat him to the punch.

"Did you like the katsudon? I made it just for you, you shit. After all this time I still remember your favorite food. It's not like I could forget, with your stupid ass face and hair. Can I touch your hair? It looks soft. Who am I kidding? It's not like you would ever fucking let me. You must fucking hate me."

"I-I don't hate you, Kacchan. I actually li—" Izuku clamped a hand over his mouth before he could finish the thought. Luckily, Kacchan was too drunk to notice what Izuku had been about to confess.

"Shitty Deku," Kacchan groaned. "Why can't I get you out of my fucking head?"

Izuku couldn't hold back a blush. "You're just drunk, Kacchan. You'll go back to hating me in the morning."

Kacchan stood up and made his way over to where Izuku was sitting, crowding into his space. Izuku could smell the alcohol on his breath, as well as the underlying spicyness that was all Kacchan.

"I wasn't drunk when I made dinner before. And I've wanted to kiss you for a while now."

"K-Kiss me?!" Izuku sputtered out. This had to be just the alcohol talking. Kacchan would never want to kiss him if he was sober. But what about the katsudon? Kacchan was right that he made it before he got drunk. But that would mean—

"I'm gonna kiss you if you don't stop fucking mumbling."

Izuku snapped his mouth shut, but he still couldn't believe that Kacchan wanted to kiss him. It had to be the alcohol talking.

"I always want to kiss you, you fucking nerd. That's why I hate you—I like you too much. And what did I say if you mumbled anymore?"

Kacchan smirked before slowly leaning in. Izuku had no idea what to do, and Kacchan was too close for him to run away. His mouth was close enough to Izuku's that he could feel Kacchans breath on his face. Just before their lips met, Izuku clamped a hand over Kacchan's mouth.

"Mmph!—" Kacchan swatted Izuku's hand away. "What the fuck! We were just getting to the good stuff. Do you not want to kiss me, Deku?"

Izuku held up his hands in a placating manner. "It's not like that! Of course I want to kiss you." Well, that cat was out of the bag. "You're drunk right now, Kacchan. You would regret it in the morning."

Kacchan stared at Izuku like a kicked puppy, making him want to take it back and pull Kacchan in for a long kiss. Instead, Izuku led Kacchan to the doorframe with a hand on his shoulder. They walked around the door on the ground, Izuku ignoring that problem for now. As soon as they were outside his room, Izuku turned to look at Kacchan who still looked upset that his plan failed.

"Thank you for the blanket and hot chocolate Kacchan, I really appreciate it. I'll make a deal with you. When you're sober, and if you still feel the same way, come knock on my door again and we can pick up where we left off."

Kacchan, who had been avoiding contact, looked up at that. "You promise?" He asked gruffly.

"I promise," Izuku agreed.

Izuku heard footsteps coming down the hallway so he quickly removed his hand from Kacchan's shoulder. He turned to the source of the noise and saw Kirishima running down the hallway

"There you are, Bakugou! It's not manly to leave a party unannounced. Midoryia, what are you doing out of bed?"

Izuku gestured to Kacchan as his explanation. It was then that Kirishima noticed to scorched door lying on the ground in Izuku's room. With a huff, Kirishima turned to Bakugou.

"Bakugou, man, what did Aizawa-sensei say about destroying private property?"

"Not to fucking do it…" Kacchan mumbled out.

Kirishima turned to Izuku with an apologetic expression, "Sorry, Midoryia. I'll ask Momo to make new hinges tomorrow. Now, I have to get this lightweight to bed."

"I'm not a fucking lightweight!" Kacchan yelled. Kirshima started leading him down the hallway towards the elevator, one arm slung over Kacchan's shoulder.

"Sure you're not, Bakubro," Kirishima said in a tone that made Izkuk think the exact opposite was true.

Once they were out of sight, Izuku let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He walked back into his room in half a daze, still not fully comprehending what had transpired a few minutes earlier. He picked the heavy door and set it against the doorframe, giving Izuku some semblance of privacy. He switched off the light and jumped face down onto his bed. Izuku fell asleep dreaming of red eyes and soft lips.

* * *

The next day, Momo replaced the hinges on Izuku's door. She offered to replace the door altogether when she saw the scorch marks on it but Izuku politely refused. He didn't run into Kacchan all day, not that Izuku was looking for him. The rest of the day passed normally otherwise, with much of the class worrying about his health from yesterday.

After curfew, Izuku always watched a hero video before he went to sleep. Izuku had given up all hope of Kacchan coming to see him, so to cheer himself up he was watching his favorite—All Might's debut video.

 _"Why?"_ Video All Might asks. _"Because I am here!"_

Then, there's a knock at the door.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hey everyone! My first bnha fanfiction so please go easy on me. This fic is based on a tumblr post that goes something like this:

Kicks your door down

Thrusts a soft blanket and a cup of hot cocoa into your hands

[screaming] I care about you a lot and I hope you find peace and happiness in life

Beats up anyone who says otherwise

Awkwardly places door back on the broken hinges

Leaves

In the original post, people compared this person to Hagrid, but all I could see was Katsuki. I changed mine a bit from the original post but I think the thought still holds true. If you like this story please leave a like and comment, I really appreciate them!


End file.
